The infection
by Starcraft II
Summary: This is the story about kerigan becoming the queen of blades. Becoming her and the ENTIRE story plot from her and the overminds perspective  before the overmind gets killed  4 Different views 4 different endings
1. The Infection

The infectionBy, Ashtonn C. McGee

_As the cerebrute constantly made more of its brethren he was extremly bored. Dull life is dull. "I wonder if i chould ever be a ultralisk?" He said outloud as he- " PRESNCE ON TARTRUS. SARAH KERIGAN AND PRIME MINISTER TASSADAR, SHALL I SEND ZERG TO KILL THEM ALL?" "Yes little one" The overmind replied. "And get out of my sight" The overmind added. "HOW MANY ZERG?" The little one asked. "As many as you want little one" The overmind replied. "Wait!" Yelled the overmind as the little one was leaving. "YES YOUR HIGHNESS?" "What are the records on sarah kerigan?" The overmind asked. "SHE WAS RECURITED INTO THE GHOST ACHEDMEY AT AGE 6 KNOWS VERY MUCH ABOUT PISONIC STORMS, CAN SOMETIMES MAKE THEM HAPPEN, LIKE A PROTOSS" Replied the Little one. "Bring her to me, i have some plans for sarah kerigan" "YES YOUR HIGHNESS" the Little one replied scurrying off quickly to prepare the assualt. "Oh Sarah Kerigan, your going to regret ever being born" The overmind said, getting the plans laid out._

**As Prime Minister Tassadar and his stalkers and zealots faught, it was effortless though. The zerg were too many in number. And that pesky ghost girl wasn't helping either. He chould see her but his forces chould'nt. Its was extreamly fursterating. For some reason though the zerg all went into a frenzy when they saw that ghost girl. For some sick reason they wanted her. Quickly after this thought many of his forces were slaughtered by a ultralisk. Realsing defeat was imeatde he sent in carrieres and void rays to hold them off, while they retreated to the warp prisims. Leaving that pesky ghost girl to fend for herself.**

Damn! Kerigan scolded herself. Should be calling for extraction, the fight was finished here. The zerg had won.  THE FOLLOWING TEXT IS THE CALL FOR EXACV:

**Kerigan: I need a evac imeatdly the protoss have left, and the zerg and me is all thats left.** ** Mengsk: Very good. Unforntaly, reamber when i told you i had so loose ends that needed to be tied up? Kerigan: Yes. Mengsk: Unfornautely, your one of them. My ship is leaving. Your on your own. Good luck, Sarah Kerigan. END TRANSMISSION**

_" How is the battle going on tartrus?" The overmind asked. "EXTREAMLY WELL YOUR HIGHNESS, THE PROTOSS HAVE EVACUTED AND MENGSK HAS LEFT KERIGAN FOR DEAD" "Good good" the overmind replied. "Get her in a sack pod and bring her to me" "BUT WHY DO YOU WANT A PESKY LITTLE HUMA-" The little on was cut off by its death. The overmind was done listing to its pesky words. "CREATE A NEW CEREBRUTE" The overmind commanded._

She was captured! What do the zerg want with her? WAIT do they know her past? OH GOD THE INFECTION. This thoughts were what was in kerigans head as she was brought to the chambers of a planet she did not know of. The sack opened imeatdly. She came out with 2 small blades, armed and ready. What she did not expect to see the zerg collective overmind of the zerg race.


	2. The Queen Of Blades is born

The infectionBy, Ashton C. McGee

"What do you want with me!" Kerigan screamed as zerglings pushed her closer and closer towards a cacoon pod._ "I simply want someone to take over the-"... The overmind paused thinking of a word "Family bisnuess" the overmind finished. "_No no no no!" _"Sorry kerigan, you cant fight this. Just accecpt it"_ She went feet first into her caccon her screams grew silent. And she drifted asleep...

**"So you mean the protoss have allies?" Tassadar asked? "Yes sir! Dark templars" The zealot replied "Thats great!" Tassadar replied. "Lets invite them imeatdly" "Ok sir" the zealot replied. (After 2 months of meating, greating and showing tassdar how to combine his powers with the ship he did some thinking) "My friend, Zeratul" "Yes friend, Tassdar?" "Do you think... If i combined the power with the ship i chould make some kind of necular bomb?" "I soupose its possible friend, Tassadar, But why"** "**Iam going to kill the Overmind**

_As the overmind over heard this conversation he was alarmed. They whould have to abandon Aiur. But... He had embedded itself withen it. He chould not go. "Little one!" "YES YOUR HIGHNESS?" "Evacute all zerg, send them too char, dont make any noise, Hide until the queen hatches she will be called: The Queen Of Blade"_

**I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT. JEEZ SHUT UP ABOUT IT. ITS JUST STARTING AND BESIDES, I AM CONTINUSLY WRITING THIS**


	3. The new race

The infection By, Ashton C. McGee

_What to do what to do. The overmind thought. His last hours alive. Heh i wonder if the zerg will ever win. I dunno, i hate those Xel'naga. Worthless beings. Egnighting a war of the worlds. Man they were really stupid. Messing with the protosses minds. Forcing them 60 years backwards from evolution. He saw a ship heading towards him. He knew it was the end. He talked to tassadar for a while:_ Overmind: Hello, worthless being Tassadar: Your going to die! You feel no regret? Overmind: I already have a cerebrute who will take my place. Unfornautly you cant tell zeratul. Tassadar: Damn you overmind! YOU DESEREVE A THOUSANDS DEATHS. _I hate pro- was the last thing the overmind thought as tassadars ship hit its mark._

**15 years later. (If you've played starcraft 2 wings of liberty this is the mission were the zerg emerage**

_"My my, is it already time to attack?" The queen of blades asked the big one "Yes your highness, Destroy Jim Raynor" "Yes, Big one"_

_WHAT! THIS DEFIES ALL LAWS OF NATURE. Although he is not a product of nature now is he? He felt alive as ever. Aparently the powers of tassadar and the ship colloided with the overmind They all battled for control of his mind. He won. He had created 5 hybrids And a feeling of the future told him Raynor whould bring kerigan back to her oringal form. He stripped her of her power imeatdly Commanding the swarm to murder her. They said they had acomplished. He sent mutilisks to Raynors camp. They were completly defensless. They had kidnaped raynor without a hitch. He imeatdly made a army of 6000,000,000 Sending them to the Dark templar home world. Not expecting to win. But to show that the zerg were better than ever. Being left with little than 300,000 He sent 100,000 out to 3 plants: Earth, The dominon HQ and a lone planet which he wishes to oqupiy. HEH HEH HEH the overmind thought. He was going to cursh everyone!_

**Your prbly thinking OMG NO WAY THEY CANT ALL DIE JUST LIKE *Snaps finger* THAT! No they wont but A new race will apear stronger, better, and faster than the zerg!**


	4. Chapter 4

The evolve of the new race

_As much as the overmind was surpirised, the dark templars took 15 hours to clense there home world. Taking over 200,000 losses. The zerg retreated back with 15,000. The new world were he sent 100,000 zerg had been acomplished, they had a other planet evolved. Earth fell. Dominion HQ had almost been wiped out. But as he was checking out the new planet he felt over 50,000 link contections severed in a instance. These beings looked like a devolved race. But there attacks were faster, stronger and better than the zerg. Taking the overmind by surprise all 100,000 zerg fell to these strange beings. He had only seen 500 of them this thought ended Jim raynor arived at his base. Good good._

**Ah friend, Tassadar. You knew you chouldnet defeat the overmind that way. This was a very bad time. The zerg were better than ever. And the humans were facing utter extiction. But he had not lost hope. At least, not yet. As if to add insult to injury 4 destroyed levithans fell from the sky. Hmmmm bombers? No imppoisble. But what he saw in the sky was, No it was impossible. There lost Elite killer protoss? They were very more distinct from the protoss but they were a protoss ally none the less. Saying they were stronger faster and better than the zerg. Prime leader Xel suggested a assult now was our best option. Not that we had a choice.**

_The overmind felt like it was dying all over agian. These lost long ancsestors of the protoss was alarming. 500 Of them chould take on a force of 100,000 He ordered all the zerg back to char. It was going to be hard. But he was certian that he army of 6000,000,000 Chould handle it. He also knew that since Xel and Zeartul whould be over confindeit he sent a force of 500,000 over to the Home world as soon as the protoss left for war. At this instance Raynor slid out of the cacoon. Not changed however. He did not want Raynor to be changed. Just his mind. He sent him with a non-zerg ship over too the dominion. Convincing that he had escaped the clutches of the zerg, saying the domion were the greatest threat right now. Heh heh While the humans were too bust shooting each other the zerg chould overwhelm the protoss and it whould only take a matter of hours for the humans to fall._

As i watched these petty races battle amounst themselfs i thought it whould be time to kill them all. No no that whould be too too easy. The dark voice said. Stuipd overmind Thinking he was the dominanot race! Ah! Thinking they were the ones who killed the Xel, naga! Petty protoss thinking these random protoss-looking beings were there friends. They whould all suffer the same fate the Xel,naga did. They whould all suffer the power of the 12 BEING'S OF CHAOS.


End file.
